Automatic home food mixing and extrusion appliances have been in common use for many years. Automatic noodle makers which both mix dough and automatically extrude dough through a die have been disclosed and in use since 1970s. In general, such an appliance includes a working chamber in which flour and water get mixed, mixed materials (e.g., in a form of dough) is then fed to an extrusion spiral which forces the mixed materials through an extrusion die to get noodles/pastas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,007B2 discloses a pasta, pastry, cookie, and hors d'oeuvre maker. In that device, a rotation shaft is connected with a driving system which includes e.g., a motor and gears is used for material (e.g., flour and water) mixing, dough kneading and stirring, and noodles/pastas extrusion. The operation process of the device is illustrated in FIG. 1. Before turning on the device, user usually needs to add/pour flour, water and/or other ingredients e.g., eggs, vegetable juice into a working chamber, in which the materials will be mixed into dough.
However, during the extrusion, stick dough pieces tend to adhere to inner walls, corners of the working chamber and therefore would not be extruded through the die as noodles or pastas.